Let me see your face
by vegea
Summary: Seto meets Joey's little sister and starts feeling weird after words. He temps to put it behind him and gets back to dueling and planning for the Battle City tournament. RR a rare KS fic
1. Default Chapter

This is my first YGO romace fic so please dont critisize me if its not to good. I would like to thank Fireamrm and Kelika for help me figure a coupling. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Well I guess we can throw a party over at my place for when Serenity get out of the hospital," Joey said to Yugi pushing back his mested up blonde hair and closeing his locker.  
"Ya I'm sure she would love that how long till she get her bandages off," Yugi said grabing his book bag and shuting his own locker.  
"Well the doc said she could get them off in about a week or 2 he said he call when hes sure," Joey said fixing the bottem of his blue jakect.  
"Wheeler," a voice said behind Joey. He turned to see who it was it was non-other then Seto Kiba the richest cockiest person in Domino High.  
"What do you wont Kiba," Joey said iritaited to just see Seto's face.  
"I just came over to see if its true that the resone you went to duelest kingdom was to win the money to help your sister," Kiba said with a cold emotiontless stare.  
"Ya, why do you wanna know," Joey asked stunned Kiba would even care about why he would go and face Pegasus at duelest kingdom.  
"I was wondering I went with Mokuba to Domino Hostpital for his check up and I heard a Serenity Wheller was there for an operation a while back and her brother was you so I asked how could someone like you even get that much money then I remebered the money Yugi gave you from duelest kingdom," Seto said still not showing any emotion at all. "Well ya I had to get the money for her to get an eye surgery or she would have gone blind," Joey said remembering if he didnt win there his sister would have lost her site by now.  
"Well I guess I can respect you on atleast one level now," Seto said almost showing a smile but it quickly faded.  
"What you acully respecting someone wow I guess I should be honord but what level would it be on," Joey asked kinda started being worried.  
"On the level we both care about our younger siblies enought to pretty much do anything to help them," Seto said starting to walk away.  
"Well I guess your right there were you heading off to," Joey asked watching Seto walk off.  
"I dont know I just thought I would go meat this sister of your to see if her persinalities any better then yours," Seto said still walking away.  
"Well I guess that ok," Joey said a bit confused that Seto himself would wont to meet his sister, "Does Kiba seem wierd to you Yugi."  
"Well he has lighten up a bit from when we first met him but I dont think so," Yugi Said staring to walk to the door, "Are you coming Joey."  
"Ya wait up," Joey said runnign out the doors.  
  
Outside Seto was already getting in his classy red stinger. He started the car and drove out of the parking lot honging and waving a bit at Yugi and his gang heading twords the hostpital. "Did Kiba acully wave at us," Tristen said looking stuned.  
"Well he seems alot nicer now so maby he considers us his friends now," Tea said watching to car drive off.  
"Ya maby," Tristen said watching the car as well.  
  
Seto arrived at the hospital in about a half hour and he walked in to the front desk his blue trench coat waving as he walked. "Excuse me do you know what room Serenity Wheller is in," he asked the nurse at the front desk.  
"Are you a family memeber," she asked him looking up.  
"Im kinda a friend of the family you could say I know her brother," he said considering is he realy a friend you could say.  
"Well ok she would be in room 263 on the 4th floor," she said pointing to the elivator.  
"Thank-you," he said walking to the elivator. He pushed the button for floor number 4 and arived shortly at room 263. He opened the door seeing a long red head girl with a purple shirt sitting up in her bed 'so this is Serenity' Seto thought only holding the door open enought to see in.  
"Hello whos there," she said turning to face right at Seto. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well I guess Ill leave it there I just know Fire and Kelika are probly going to kill me for it but I think some cliffy things like this work to just get people interested more. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	2. Hostpital visit

OK im going to continue this now so Kelika doesnt kill me and thanks to Kaiba girl for telling me about my spelling errors I wrote chap 1 early in the morning and was feeling tired so just posted it with out reading it over. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hello whos there," Serenity said looking over at Kiabi in the door way.  
'Her hearing must be great after being bandaged' Seto thought still looking in.  
"Hello anyone there," Serenity said again pushing some of her red hair back.  
"Yes someone is here," Seto said walking in to the room and taking a seat a foot from the bed.  
"Who is it are you a nother doctor or something," Serenity asked looking over to were Seto was sitting.  
"No, I know your brother and he told me you were here for a operation a while back so I thought i would come over and see who you are," Seto said looking rat the bandages over her eyes wondering how she would look with out them. Probly kinda like her brother but with more feminan features.  
"O I cant recinize your voice who are you," she asked looking twords Seto still.  
"You probly dont know me but I am Seto Kiaba," Seto said thinking she as many other would go rambling on about his carrier at Kiaba corp.  
"I dont think Ive heard of you before can you come over here please," Serenity asked motioning wiht her hand for him to.  
"Alright," Seto said getting up and pulling his chair to beside the bed, "what is it."  
She then put her hands on his face making him jump back a bit, "Dont worry im not hitting on you or anything I just wanna tell what you look like. I havent done this much but it will give me a rough discripson," Serenity said laughing a bit at Setos reaction.  
"Well I guess I should have know that must have had a laps or something," Seto said lening back up agenst the bed railing. She put her hands back on his face tracing from his nose up to his eyes and over his forhead into his hair abit then back around his cheek bones to his mouth. She stayed there for a second thinking he seems quite hansome wish i could see him wiht out these bandages. Then she relized she still had he fingers on his lips and pulled back.  
"Sorry didnt mean to do that," she said sitting back up staight.  
"Sorry for what," Seto asked seeming confused about why she be sorry on something she pretty much asked to do.  
"I didnt mean to leave my hands on you to long like that I guess i had a laps as well," she answerd giggling a bit.  
"Its alright no harm done I suppose," Seto meantioned lean back in his chair, "So your Joey's sister, must be hard living with a guy like him,"  
"No, I live with my mother and he lives with our father so I wouldnt realy know how he lives at home," she said putting her hands in her lap.  
"Sorry didnt know your parents were divorced," Seto said with a apologenic exprasion on only because she couldnt see him.  
"Its alright no trouble i didnt expect you to know anyways," Serenity said with a smile on he face.  
They sat there and talked for about 15 mins till Seto looked at his watch, "Well I need to go."  
"Realy this soon," Serenity said seeming disapionted.  
"Ya I have some work to do I guess I might come over again and see you soemother time," Seto said getting up from his seat and walking to the door.  
"Well make it soon the doctors said I might be getting out soon," she said with a huge grin on.  
"I'll try. See you later," Seto said walking out of the room.  
"Goodbye," Serenity said waving twords him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well theres that again Kelika is probl going to kill me but whatever. Well review please. 


	3. Big day

Ill just get into the story and not waist your time typing here. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was about a week after Seto came and vistited Serenity in the hospital. Yugi and the gamng were in the waiting room talking wile waiting for the doctor to bring Serenity out. "O.K when the dock bring Serenity out everyone be quite so she doesnt know your here alright," Joey said looking twords everyone.  
"So let me get this strait their goign to bring Serenity out and cut her bandages off then after a while of huggy dubby stuff and then head to your place for the party right," Marik asked sitting back in his seat pushing his hair out of his face.  
"Ya thats right," Joey said hearing foot steps behind him, "whos that," he said looking back. It was none other then Seto. "Well what brings you here," Joey said waving twords Seto.  
"I just came over to see how your sister was," Seto said looking back at the gang sitting in their seats. "Is something going on."  
"Ya there goign to be bringing her out soon and taking her bandages off do you wont to wait out here with us," Joey said walking over to were his seat was.  
"What the heck I came here to see her so I guess I will," Seto said taking a seat next Marik and Bakura.  
"Well I guess this shouldnt take long I hope," Bakura said looking over at Seto, "So you came over to meet Serenity a little while back well that was nice."  
"I just thought I would do something so show Im not that bad of a guy," Seti said folding his arms across his chest and leaning back in his chair.  
"Well I say we should get comforable cause even when she comes out she wont reconize us," Marik said poping his next and leaning back closing his eyes.  
"Well she has met us three and probly did that face touching thing so she might," Bakura said grabing a magazine to read knowing she wasnt even going to remember them probly  
"So she did the touch thing to you two as well," Seto said looking twords Bakura. "Ya so she did it to you as well interesting," Bakura said opening his magazing looking for a article to read.  
"Ya whats so interesting about it," Seto said sitting waiting for the doctor to bring Serenity out.  
"Nothing nothing at all just wierd you would let her," Bakura said finding a article about split perinality sentrem. 'This should be interesting' he thought reading.  
"Ya whatever," Seto said looking back twords the double doors.  
"Their bring her out now so everyone be quite alright," Joey said and everyone quickly sat up and shut up.  
Soon a nurse and doctor came through the doors with Serenity sitting in a wheel chair. "Well her goes nothing ready to get these off Serenity," the doctor said.  
"O yes," Serenity said looking twords the doctor.  
"Alright sit back and try not to move alright," the doctor said and she nodded showing she was ready. He took a pair of scissor and started cutting up from her cheek to her forhead watching out for her eyes. He then started unrapping the bandages. After they were off Serenity started opening her eyes and waited for her eyes to focuse and get use to the light. Her vision came back and she saw everyone sitting around waving at her.  
"Wow I didnt know you all were here, " she said looking around at everyone and started getting out of the chair.  
"Well we'll leave you here and go finish up your discharge slips so enjoy your self," the doctor said leaving with the nurse.  
"Its so good to see you all expesaly you Joey," Serenity said hugging him.  
"Good to see you to Serenity," Joey said hugging her back.  
"Is so good to see you again to Tristen," Serenity said hugging him now.  
"Same here," Tristen said huggin her.  
Seto, Marik, and Bakura just got up and leaned agenst a wall looking at all the lovy dubby going on over the gang. "Well this is kinda sickening almost," Marik said looking down.  
"I think its nice to see everyone so happy now," Bakura said elbowing Marik in the ribs. "What was that for," Marik said grabing his stamach and raiseing a fist at Bakura.  
"For being rude," Bakura said back looking at everyone still.  
Seto was getting kinda bord just standing around and started walking away twords the exit. "Hey Kiaba were you going," Joey Said running over to Seto.  
"Im getting bord watching everyone just sit here and hug each other so I think I'll be going," Seto said looking over at Joey.  
"So your Seto Kiaba," Serenity said walking over to Joey and Seto, "I thought it was you."  
"Yes Iam nice to meet you again," Seto said looking down at her.  
"So you comeing to the party that Im not spose to know about," Serenity said with a smile on her face starting to laught.  
"How did you know about the party," Joey said looking at Serenity realy confused.  
"Well of course Tea accedntaly blurted it out," she said laughing.  
"Well that is like here," Joey said laughing with her.  
"So are you going to come over Seto," Serenity said looking back up at him.  
"I think I'll just go home and check on my little brother," Seto said looking back at her.  
"Just bring him along the more the marrier," Serenity said smileing.  
  
"O.K I'll go home and ask him if he does I guess we'll show up about six maby," Seto said starting to leave.  
"Alright see you at around six then," Serenity said waving at him.  
Seto rose his and and waved over his shoulder and head out side to his stinger.  
He got home at about 5:30. He walked into his home and found Mokuba on the computer, "Hey bro whats up did you go see that girl again," Mokuba said looking twords Seto.  
"Hey Mokuba do you wanna go to a party tonight," Seto said walking by his brother ruffing up his hair.  
"Ya, I would love to what time," Mokuba said getting up and running to the stairs. "In a half hour so get ready," Seto said sitting in the computer chair.  
"Alright Ill be right back down," Mokuba said running up stairs to the bath room. 'Well I guess she was right I would be there around six' Seto thought turning to compute off and waited for his brother to get ready. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well thats my longest chap in this story well review please and tell me what you think. I also wanna tell Kelika not to kill me for stoping at this point. 


	4. Party

Since Fanfiction.net had been down for about 2 days now I just thought why not just continue this thing anyway. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Six aclock rolled around rather quickly and Mokuba finnaly came down from getting ready. He wore a black t-shirt with a dark red vest with tan crago pants. "So ready to go Seto," he asked looking over to the compute desk were Seto was sitting.  
"Yes I've just been waiting for you to get ready," Seto said grabing his keys and walking to the door.  
  
They arrived at the party at about 6:15. They walked in being greeted by Tristen and Tea, "Its great you both came over," Tristen said giveing Seto and Mokuba a hardy hand shake. "Yes it great to have even more frieds over here," Tea said giving Mokuba a small hug and tried giving Seto one but he just moved aside and walked over to the other side of the room and leaned agest an wall and just watched everyone. "Well that wasnt nice."  
The party was like anyother that Seto had been to of Joey's. Bakura and Marik were sitting in some chair drinking down sodas in some kind of game they always played, Tristen was sitting on the couch half asleep, Tea was over hugging up agenst Yugi on a nother couch, Joey was over in a recliner drinking a soda, Mokuba was over at the snack table eating some chips, and Serenity was sitting talking to random people.  
Seto stood agenst the closet door watching on for about an hour till Tea found a way to get Yugi to dance with her so she put a romantic slow dance type song one the stereo (sorry couldnt think of anything so just imagen one of your choice playing) she then asked Yugi to dance and of course the gentelman he was he accepted and do to the hight difference it looked realy wierd. The only other girl there was Serenity and her optinans of a dance partner were pretty slim. Marik and Bakura were pasted out over in their seats do to drinking way to much soda (trust me to much caffie in one take can make you black out I've done it) Tristen was laying on the couch asleep, Joey never liked danceing, and Mokuba didnt seem interested he was still pigging out at the snack table so her only choice was Seto. She walked on over to him and asked ," Hey Seto you wanna dance with me."  
Seto looked down at her and said, "You wanna dance with me, I dont know."  
  
"What oyu scared to dance," she said looking up at him.  
"Ofcourse not," Seto said and with that she grabed him arm and pulled him over to were Tea and Yugi were dancing and wraped her arms round him neck. This gave him no choice he couldnt just force her off so he just put his arms around her waist and danced as well.  
Joey looked up and noticed Serenity and Seto and thought, 'You have to be kidding me Seto is dancing with my sister that has to be a sign of the apocolips wait Seto dancing priod is a sign of the apocolips.'  
Mokuba as well noticed Seto dancing with Serenity and thought, 'I didnt know my bro knew how to dance o well,' and went back to his chips.  
The party kept going till everyone else started falling asleep now Serenity fell asleep on a couch with Joey sitting agenst it asleep, Yugi was asleep sitting agenst a wall with Tea leaning on his shoulder, and Mokuba was asleep curled up in the recliner. Seto was now sitting back agenst the closet door become grogy him self and thought because everyone else seemed to be droping like flys he would just go to sleep and leave in the mornig do to it propbly wouldnt be safe to drive as tired as he was so he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep for that night. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well theres that and I know like I've said in this spot for every chapter Kelika is going to kill me for ending like this. Please review and tell me what you think. Also I would like to apologize fo this chap not being to detailed or long but its like 1:42 in the morning and I cant think of a thing at this time cept how good a coffie and someone to be online to talk to would be but thats just me. *Hides in happy place* 


	5. Aftermath

Kelika is starting to get mad since i wasnt updating it seemed last time I talked to her about this stupid thing so just not to get beaten into the ground here it is. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was about a month after the party over at Joey's. Everything was pretty much back to normal Yugi and his gang now including Serenity and Seto was pretty much keeping his distence again. The day went pretty normal he went to all his classes was given homework that would take him no more then about and hour or two to finish at home or in study hall. After classes were throught he went out side cousual as ever and started getting in his Stinger when out of the blue came Serenity running over to meet up with him.  
"Whats with you," Seto said back to his normal why the hell are you bothering me tone of voice. (I so much wonted to put of curse in there)  
"Well havent seen you in about what two or three weeks now so realy wonted to just say hi couse you seem like your avoiding everyone now a days," Serenity spoke up happy as ever smileing widly at him.  
"Well ya hi then is that it," he said stubern as always.  
"Well I also wonted to asked if you wonted to hang out on friday evening after school so we can get to know each other a little better what you say," She said seeming to turn a small shade of pink.  
"I dont know let me think on it I probly have work to do then," Seto said sitiing in the drivers seat of his car.  
"Well ok then call me over at Joey's or soemthing about it ok," Serenity said steping back a bit as Seto closed the car door.  
"Hey Serenity you comen or what," Joey said standing over with the gang by the school enterance.  
"Ya beright there. See you later Seto," Serenity said waving to him and running over to everyone.  
Seto just waved back to her and started the car and started driving off out of the parking lot honking a few times at some guys that just seemed to stand in the road to get on his nerves. The ride home normal like always he pasted all the places he went by daily. The Auto Shop, Mall, Burger Stands, and Yugi's Grandfathers Card Shop. Nothing out of the ordinary but one thing just cept in his head. "I also wonted to asked if you wonted to hang out on friday evening after school" Serenity asking him this just cept playing over and over again and he still didnt know why. "She's must either be realy brave to ask something like that or be realy stupid. Everyone knows that if someone asks to 'hang out' I always leave them hanging but for her I acullty might consiter getting out of the house for a while," Seto said to him self coming up to a red light about a block from his house.  
He looked over to his left down the road that would sooner or later intercept were she and her brother lived. "What am I thinking I must be losing it or something," Seto almost yelled to him self for even considering to go out with Wheller's sister.....Go Out!!.... Were did that come from how did that pop in his head. She asked to hang not go out on a date that settled it he lost him mind. The light turned green and he drove twords his house still thinking 'Ive lost it Ive lost it' just about two houses away he hit the brakes screeching to a halt. He then pulled a quick U turn back down the road to were he just was. "My god I have lost it"  
In the house Mokuba looked out the window looking to were the screeching came from and saw his brothers car stop and turn around roaring down the road. "Well thats weird wonder were he's running off to in such a hurry," Mokuba thought watching the car barrle down the road.  
Seto made a real sharp turn at the intersecsion almost going on two wheels hurling down the road and finnlay came to his sences and slowed down before he got him self killed. "Well that was a rush," Seto said to himself catching his own breath relizing if a car was even on the road a few seconds ago he be in the hospital by now. Not long he pulled infront of Joey and Serenity's place stoping and sat in the car. "What am I doing here. I shoutld just leave I wasnt even goign to do this in the first place," Seto said starting to drive back off till Serenity came out the front door and saw him.  
"Hey Seto," Serenity said walking up to his car.  
"Hey Serenity," Seto said starring forward about to just hit the gas and bail off but couldnt.  
"So what brings you here all of a sudden," Serenity said leaning on the passenger window.  
"AA..Well I was thining about what you asked me before we left school today," Seto said seeeming to get cought in his words almost.  
"O you mean about hanging out on friday," Serenity said starting to smile a bit.  
"Ya that well I guess I can find the time then," Seto said still looking forward.  
"OK well I guess we can leave right after school and go to the mall or something," Serenity said smileing even more.  
"Alright then Ill see you then I guess," Seto said starting to drive away.  
"Ok see you then," Serenity said waving to him.  
"I Have Lost My MIND!!!!!", Seto cept thinking as he drove away. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well I guess that will work out but Im still going to be beaten into the ground by Kelika but a well who cares. 


	6. Break time

Sorry havent been updating because ive been reading Steven King's Pet Sematary in most my free time so I realy havent realy been up to date. Disclaimer: stil like normal I dont own Yu-Gi-Oh nor do I own the song Dolphin Cry. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Friday came quickly to Seto who was still yelling at him self all week. He desided that during the lunch break they got during the day he just go out and eat he was getting tard of school lunches anyway. He walked out to his car and got in not being noticed by anyone exspecaly do to the school was strict on letting students leave with out a good reson exspecaly for lunch they probly wonted their two dollars they make you pay for that slop. He got in and started driving off twords some of the bugar joints down the road. While driving he turned his radio on and one of his favorite songs came on. He still had no ideal why he liked it but he just did.  
*The way your baithed in light reminds me of that night god layed me down in your rose garden of trust.And I was swept away with nothing left to say. Some helpless fool yet I was lost in a swoon of peace Your all I need to find so when the time is right come to me sweetly come to me.....Never lead us alright, never lead us fate will lead use can you hear the dolphins cry see road rise up to meet us its in the air with brink tonight never lead us fate will lead us*  
The stereo spat out the song and Seto sat and just noded his head to the music coming out. He soon pulled into a MicDonalds and pulled up to the mic. "Welcome to McDonalds would you like to try our Mc Ribs," the voice came out dully and very unintrested but none the less working in a fast food shop would probly do that.  
"No thanks, Ill just have a 2 hambugars a coke and a med fry," Seto said back in as much a a unintrested voice.  
"The will be three forty-two please pull to the second window," the cashier said back mostly mumbled back they seem to always wont you to guess what they say like its in the trainers guide. Rule thirty-four always screw over the custemer if your bord as hell.  
Lunch went by fast Seto just ate in his car out side the school and when he was done he went back in for his last two remaining classes of the day. After classes he was walking out to his car when it struck him. During lunch he forgot he was going to "hangout" with Serenity this evening and yet again the self yelling started up.  
"Hey Seto you ready to go," Serenity said behind him startlying him.  
  
"AAAA...Ya Im ready just get in," he said opening the passager door for her picking up the burgar bag and tossing it away.  
"This will be fun so were we headin the mall or soemthing," Serenity said climbing into her seat and fasaning her seat belt.  
"If you wont to," Seto said back to his normal tone of voice climbing into his own seat.  
"Ok it sounds like fun," Serenity said as they pulled out. She waved at Joey, Yugi, and the gang as they drove out. "Mind if I turn on the radio," she asked looking twords Seto.  
"Sure go ahead," he said keeping his eyes on the road he didnt wanna have a nother close call like earlier this week.  
"Thanks," she set turing the nob and the same song played out of the stereo that was on earlier to day, "I love this song."  
*Tho were we meet again its like we never left time inbetween was just a dream did we leave this place this crazy thought serounds me you rap your legs around me all I can is try to breath.....so ya ya so we get together Never lead us alright, never lead us love will lead use can you hear the dolphins cry see road rise up to meet us its in the air with brink tonight never lead us love will lead us loven like a shooting star it dont matter who you are if you only run for cover its a waist of time we are life to we are far as phenox rises up from the ground and all these wars are over....over....over.....come to me....come to me*  
Seem they had soemthing in comand a good choice in music. They drove to the mall and Seto found a place to park in the fourth row. They got out and this little "hangout" began and Seto only could think 'Why the hell did I ever agree to do this'. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well thats it atleats i didnt start turning it into a romace slasher do the the book Im reading ...... wait that would be cool Serenity and Seto in a slasher horrer romance.....all the possablilities.......well review plz and tell em if a slasher sounds good or realy realy wierd. 


	7. The dueling prodigy

Its been a really long time sense I've updated this thing I've had block on a lot of stories and helping Minion write Ultimate Anime Showdown. Well I'm still kind of on block but I'll try my best with this next chap. Also I haven't seen or played Yugioh in a long time so don't yell at me for any wrong or bad card references.  
  
Seto and Serenity walked into the building find a Duel Monsters battle in progress in the front lobby. The battle was being taken place on the holo platforms Seto's company had created a while back.  
"Wow this is so cool they must be having a tournament or something," Serenity giggled out watching the 2 life like monsters fight.  
Seto watched as the Flame Cerberus run at the opponents Maha Valo but only get blow away by its opponts attack. Seto looked up at the platforms with the duelist on them and saw that the one using the Cerberus was probly nothing more then a newbii to the game by the way he was shaking. The other duelist was just watching his opponent tremble. The only monster he had on the whole field was his Maha Valo. 'He must be a pretty good duelist to only have to use that card,' Seto thought watching the last bit of the newbs life points drop to zero after the next attack.  
"And that's another win for the unstoppable Zeral!!!!," the announcer said over a loud speaker, "He is 27 and 0 just today ladies and gents can anyone come a beat this duel monsters prodigy."  
"Seto I bet you could beat him why not try," Serenity said pulling on his jacket sleeve.  
"Seems like a light weight to me," he said back to her.  
"Zeral's record is only matched by Seto Kiaba's but with only a few more wins he will even over lap Kiaba in the win lose record your watching history in the making people," the announcers yelled.  
"Wow he's almost beat your record that's amazing," Serenity said walking up to the duel platform.  
'I cant just let my title of worlds greatest duelist fall right here,' Seto thought walking up to the platform, "I'll challenge you then Zeral!!!"  
"Wow ladies and gentlemen the one and only Seto Kiaba has stepped up to face Zeral If Kiaba wins then Zerals chance at his tile drops by 500 points in the standings but if Zeral wins Kiaba's title goes to him!!!," the announcer said as the crowd just seemed to eat it up.  
"All right I'll face you It'll be great to wipe you out and take your worlds greatest duelist tile at the same time," Zeral said walking over to Seto. Zeral was about the same height as Seto with spiked up brown hair with blue strikes in it. He ascended his hand to Seto in a handshake, "Best duelist wins."  
"Don't worry I will," Seto said back in a cold voice shaking Zeral's hand.  
"Ladies and Gents here come the duel of the century 2 of the greatest duelist face of in a battle for the greatest duelist title!!!!!!!" "But we'll be playing with a differnent system then this old modle. This will be a good chance to test it," Seto said calling up his workers to bring the new duel disks to their location.  
  
Dum dum dum ya again bad cliff sew me all bets will be taken and given to me to buy a new computer hahaha. Well I'll see how many reviews this gets and see if I should update or Delete it. 


End file.
